Jinny
Mysterious and beautiful, Jinny was a high-level demon with the power to throw Fire Balls cursed decades ago into a magical bottle where she is to remain for eternity. Jinny's exact breed is unknown but it can be said that she is an Upper-Level demon due to possessing the Upper-Level demonic powers of Shimmering and Fire Balls. Species: Genie/Demon Gender: Female Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Olive Notable Powers: Wish Granting (as a Genie), Teleportation (as a Genie), Fire Balls (as a Demon) Cursed as a Genie Centuries ago, Jinny was to marry a powerful Demonic Sorcerer but she did not go through with the wedding so in return the Sorcerer cursed the demon into a magic bottle. In the bottle, she was past around from demon to demon forced to grant them their wishes. Contacting Phoebe Halliwell Posing as an archeologist in need of relationship advice, Jinny sent a letter to Phoebe Halliwell via Ask Phoebe... asking what to do about the controlling man she was with. Phoebe was in her office at the Bay Mirror when her nephew Christopher Halliwell came in to discuss the situation regarding his future and how he wanted her to help Piper and Leo to sleep together so that he could be conceived. He and Phoebe began to argue and he picked up Jinny's letter telling Phoebe that she would rather help strangers she never meet than her own family. Phoebe grabbed the letter from him and had a premonition of a woman, Jinny, being attacked by the demon Bosk. : Phoebe and Christopher then scried for Jinny and it led the two of them to a cave in the Middle East where Bosk's minion and thieves tried to attack them. Bosk dropped a pink bottle while he tried to retreat and Phoebe and Christopher picked it up. Phoebe rubbed it, releasing Jinny from within. She looked at Phoebe and told her she has three wishes, calling Phoebe her master. Halliwell Manor and Tricking the Book of Shadows Phoebe and Christopher brought Jinny back to Halliwell Manor where they searched the Book of Shadows for information regarding the demon that Phoebe saw in her Premonition. Jinny was able to trick the Book into allowing her to touch it; her evil within went unnoticed by the Book. Flipping through the Book she revealed many demons that she encountered. Destroying Bosk As they were looking through the Book, the Demon Bosk burst through the Attic window on his magic carpet and launched light darts at the sisters, Christopher and Jinny. Panicked, Phoebe wished Jinny free and the Genie transformed to her normal state as a demon and Phoebe replaced her as Genie of the bottle. : Bosk went to attack Jinny and she blasted him with a fire ball, destroying him. She hopped on his magic carpet and retreated through the window Bosk entered. : With Phoebe in the bottle, and Christopher picking it up, left him as her Master, being able to wish for three things. He immediately wished for Piper and Leo to sleep together, but instead of what he intended, they literally feel asleep. Zanbar and Attack at the Manor Jinny proceeded to Bosk's dig site and ordered his minions and thieves to continue searching for the ancient city of Zanbar, hellbent on unearthing the city and acquiring the magic within in order to rule the demonic world. She then plotted to retrieve the bottle and sent one of her Forty Thieves to attack at Halliwell Manor keeping the sisters distracted while she tried to obtain the bottle. : Little did Jinny know, that Paige's boyfriend, Richard Montana was at the house, and when she tried to go for the bottle, Richard used his power of Telekinesis to blast her away from the bottle, sending her flying backward. Richard obtained the bottle and the sisters managed to trap Jinny in a Crystal Cage. : Richard and Paige left with the bottle in order to find a book of wishes, and while in the cage, Jinny summoned her magic carpet and it snuck quietly into the Manor where it was able to break the field around Jinny. She then threatened Christopher to help her get the bottle from Richard and Paige or she would blast Leo and Piper with a fire ball. Wishing the Charmed Ones Dead Christopher had no option but to do as Jinny asked and he brought her to Richard's home where Richard wished Phoebe free from the bottle, causing him to become the genie. Jinny and Christopher arrived and she obtained the bottle, she summoned Richard and wished the Charmed Ones dead. Phoebe and Paige then fell to the floor, and their spirits emerged from their bodies and back at the Manor, Piper's spirit emerged from her body as well. : However, Leo was able to some sense that Piper was in trouble while asleep and healed her, sending Piper's spirit back into her body, preventing Paige and Phoebe's souls from moving on to the Afterlife. : Jinny returned to the Middle East where she wished for the city of Zanbar , Richard brought the ancient forth from the ground. Phoebe Possesses Jinny Phoebe realized that since she was a spirit, she could possess Jinny and wish for Richard to be free, which would ultimately send Jinny back into the bottle. Phoebe and Paige proceeded with the plan and once Richard was free, he wished the Charmed Ones back to life. Jinny had no choice but to grant his wish, bringing the sisters back to life. : With Jinny back in the bottle, she was taken to Elders where no one would release her again. Jinny's Bottle Unlike the traditional magic lamp associated with Genies, Jinny was cursed into a pink bottle that had a skinny elongated neck and large circular bottom emphasized with white, gold and blue etching and an Arabic warning that said: "An ancient sorcerer condemned a demon into this bottle for not marrying him. Whoever tries to free her will have to switch places with her." : When Christopher and Phoebe came into contact with the bottle, they did not know it was an Arabic warning until Leo pointed it out to them. After which they had to devise a plan to get the demon back into the bottle. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Genies Category: Evil Category: Season 6